Siempre fuiste tú, Sigyn
by Anastasia XII
Summary: One shot de Loki x Sigyn. Movieverse de Thor 2011


Siempre fuiste tú, Sigyn

* * *

><p>Thor bailaba alegremente con Sif en el salón de baile. El cabello negro de la diosa guerrera flotaba mágicamente por los aires al momento en que ella y el guerrero de dorado cabello giraban como trompos en el salón de baile. Odín y Frigga miraban pasmados y felices a aquella hermosa pareja, pensando que quizá a su hijo menor gustaría de valsear por un momento con alguna bella cortesana en la multitud. Sin embargo, Loki no hizo otra cosa más que beber algo de líquido, mientras miraba para otro lado, evitando todo contacto con el festín.<p>

-Crees que se sienta bien? - le preguntó Frigga a su marido.

-Ya sabes cómo es él- le respondió Odín sonriente.

Loki tomó asiento, apartado de las jovencitas que buscaban bailar con Thor, quien seguía con su alegre humor. Por curiosidad solamente, dirigió la mirada hacia la parte trasera del gentío, en la que se encontraban los sirvientes observando todo. Entrecerró los ojos un poco y pudo ver que un puñado de criadas saliendo de la muchedumbre, riendo y hablando. Nuevamente siguió mirándolas y se dio cuenta de que una de ellas había salido para otro lado de manera misteriosa. Loki parpadeó y atisbó con especial atención a aquella figura que habíase fugado de manera tan enigmática. Después de algunas copas, optó por voltearse y marcharse discretamente.

Loki caminaba por las brillantes corredores de plata, su casco contorneado por los dos cuernos por sobre éste. Los rumores de la fiesta que se celebraba en honor de su hermano mayor, Thor consiguieron alejarlo. No soportaba los ruidos de la fiesta y como su personalidad lo exigía, necesitaba silencio. Su capa color verde flameaba majestuosamente con sus pasos. Su tenida de príncipe hacia una perfecta combinación con sus facciones dignas de alguien perteneciente al linaje noble. Se marchó a su disimulado aposento y se arrojó en la cama, no sin antes quitarse el casco y la capa, puesto que eran muy incómodos a la hora de dormir o descansar.

Se quedó ahí, por sobre las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados. Respirando el aire, imaginando que toda esa chusma se acabaría dentro de unas horas. No soportaba ver a Volstagg comer con una gula que parecía insaciable. Ver a Fandral y a Hogun reírse por cuanta cosa recordaran y ver a Thor luciéndose con el Mjölnir aquí y allá.

Se relamió los labios casi de manera inconsciente y se dio una vuelta por la cama. Sintió algo extraño a las afueras de su habitación y se incorporó de su lecho para verificar qué sucedía. Su madre se asomó con cautela por la puerta.

- Hijo?- le preguntó Frigga amorosamente.

- Madre? - inquirió Loki abriendo un poco más los ojos.

- Qué haces, hijo? La fiesta te ha aburrido? - y se sentó a la orilla del lecho, como queriendo atraer a ese atractivo joven, que había sido pequeño en una época, a su regazo. Loki sonrió.

- No es nada malo, madre. Deberías saber que gusto del silencio y que lo necesito. Además he bebido demasiado.

- Ya veo, sólo quería saberlo, ya que tu hermano y tu padre preguntaron por qué te habías ido.

- Estoy cansado pero gracias por preocuparte, madre. Nos veremos mañana.

- Buenas noches- y se marchó, dejando la puerta cerrada.

Loki esperó un rato a que su madre se marchase. Luego de esto, se puso de pie y se escabulló por el balcón de su habitación ágilmente. Por alguna razón se sentía ahogado, estresado y no era precisamente porque había ido por asuntos de paz a Jötunheim como su padre le había ordenado, sino porque se sentía como un intruso en el Reino de Asgard.

El aire frío recorría la espina del joven dios, quien al fin descendió a suelo firme. Aquella brisa le recordaba el frío ambiente en el que los gigantes habitaban. Se encogió un poco de hombros y procedió con aquella caminata que había sido improvisada. No tenía idea dónde iba. Montado sobre su caballo, se dispuso a dar un paseo por donde se había encontrado con su amante hace tiempo atrás. Al pasar por los bosques, miró los enormes árboles de los cuales se desprendían las manzanas de la bella y jovial Idunn. Pasó cerca de un lago y ordenó a su caballo de un tirón, que se detuviera ahí.

No sabía de aquel lago, extenso y brillante a la luz de la plateada luna. Parecía tan tranquilo, exento de ruidos molestos que decidió dejar al animal libre y posarse ahí por un rato aunque fuera. Se arrojó relajadamente al pasto tierno y verde y dormitó por largos minutos, como meditando qué diablura hacer después de la coronación de su hermano.

_-__Bonitas __plumas __-_dijo para sí, riéndose del recuerdo.

De pronto, se dio una vuelta y su mano tocó la frágil y pasible agua del lago que reflejaba como un espejo la estrellada noche. Un tanto estremecido por la fría sensación, quiso lavarse la cara para no quedarse dormido en ese lugar. Al momento en que esparcía el agua sobre su cara, vio algo extraño en el lago. Se quitó las manos del rostro y nada más que la mudez se apoderó de sus cuerdas vocales.

Con el agua hasta los hombros, el cabello mojado y la timidez en sus ojos, Sigyn pasaba por ahí sumergida, dándole a su aspecto un tinte divino que podría capturar hasta al más indiferente de los hombres. Loki permaneció pasmado ante la belleza de su amante, que lo miraba desde cierta distancia pero con el mismo silencio.

Por primera vez Loki sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano, el cual ella parecía no entender. Sin embargo, se acercó para sacarle una palabra que fuera al joven dios ahí.

- Sigyn... qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Loki aún maravillado.

- Andaba por aquí. Me dieron permiso de salir, no me gusta el ambiente que se vive en el palacio. Así que vine aquí a relajarme- le respondió la joven mirándolo a los ojos. Loki se echó a reír, algo que no ocurría casi nunca.

- Y yo creía que era el único que no encajaba en esa celebración! - exclamó Loki sonriente, dando a sus ojos verdes un resplandor especial.

- Supongo que puedo sentarme junto a ti, cierto? - le preguntó Sigyn tomándolo de las manos.

- Claro que puedes - le contestó Loki ruborizado y sin dejar de lado la sonrisa.

La joven Sigyn se aferró al pequeño borde cubierto de pasto y de ahí se sentó al lado de Loki, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, maravillado por aquellos atributos que vislumbraba a través de la pequeña camiseta blanca que se ubicaba de los hombros a un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

- La vida de sirvienta es algo dura- dijo Sigyn secando su cabello.

- Me lo imagino...pero al menos puedes salir y hacer amigos. Eres más libre de lo que yo jamás seré.

- De qué hablas? Tú puedes viajar, conocer lugares, acceder a libros... eso yo no lo puedo hacer.

Loki cerró los ojos y se tendió encima del pasto. Sigyn se quedó mirándolo por un instante y él haciéndole un gesto con una mano le indicó que se viniera al césped con él. Sigyn se acomodó sobre él y amorosamente jugueteó con su cabello.

- Crees que yo sería mejor rey que Thor? - le preguntó Loki con los ojos esmeralda un tanto entre cerrados, quizá porque la necesidad de dormir lo abatía nuevamente.

- En lo profundo y personal...sí. Después de todo tu padre te lo dijo cuando eras pequeño; ambos nacieron para ser reyes...

- Aunque sólo uno sería el que sentaría en el trono- la interrumpió Loki un tanto triste. Sigyn suspiró con la misma tristeza, esta vez acariciando la frente de su amado. Esta vez se movió un poco más para quedar cara a cara con él, casi besándolo.

- Te amo, lo sabes? - musitó ella con una sonrisa- sé que el amor no puede reemplazar al poder pero me hubiera gustado verte intentarlo.

Loki levantó un poco la cabeza, sorprendido de la respuesta de su amiga y confidente.

- Intentar qué? Eso de ser rey?

- Sí, me hubiera encantado verte sentado en el trono. Que todos callaran ante tu voz... Sólo el hecho de imaginarme de ver a todos aplaudiendo en tu presencia me emociona- contestó Sigyn apoyándose en el pecho de Loki, quien suspiró satisfecho ante aquellas sinceras y hermosas afirmaciones.

Algo se revolvía en su pecho, quizá el aroma a lilas plasmadas en las hebras doradas de Sigyn lo excitaba de alguna forma. La sangre le hervía, su respiración se hizo más honda al igual que el ritmo de su corazón. Sigyn finalmente decidió tomar su rostro con delicadeza entre las manos para depositar en aquellos fríos labios un beso. Como siempre, Loki correspondió a esta breve pero ferviente muestra de la pasión que ella sentía por él, tomando su rostro en sus manos. No existía nada. Sólo ellos. Loki se levantó un poco y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de su amiga, su aliento cerca de aquel grácil cuello de cisne perteneciente a Sigyn quien revolvió el pelo negro de Loki, y tras unos segundos puso sus manos en su espalda, aferrándose a él sin querer separarse. Loki se irguió un poco para observarla. La joven diosa se quedó mirándolo también. Ambos cayeron al suelo con las manos entrelazadas, muy cerca del otro.

Se lo dijo a Thor, prácticamente llorando. También a Odín y se lo susurró en mente.

_No __quería __un __trono! __Sólo __quería __ser __tu __igual..._

Sin embargo, ahora se lo dijo como un murmullo.

_Su __poesía, __su __luz, __su __amiga. __Su __mayor __victoria:_

_Siempre fuiste tú, Sigyn..._


End file.
